There are many situations where a first liquid in a container must be removed and mixed with a second liquid. Generally, the first liquid is a concentrate of some type and is contained in a shipping container. A typical situation involves the five gallon buckets filled with herbicides or insecticides of a type used in sprayer implements on farms. The farmer usually removes a cap from a spout or opening in the top of the container, lifts the container and pours the liquid concentrate therein into a tank on the sprayer implement. Water is usually added to obtain the desired concentration. The buckets are heavy, and oftentimes the liquid contents are dangerous. In addition, the agricultural implement is often large. Thus, the difficulty of transfering the liquid concentrate from the five gallon shipping container to the implement mixing and/or holding tank often involves manual lifting, carrying and moving the bucket to the top of the implement, sometimes up a ladder or along a catwalk. The contents of the bucket are poured into the mixing tank, many times resulting in partially or completely missing the inlet opening, having such results as loss of expensive concentrate, contamination of surrounding area and splashing of the concentrate on the operator, thereby creating a health hazard. In addition, the pouring of concentrate from a container usually results in an incomplete emptying of the container. That is, surface adhesion of the concentrate to the interior walls of the container and container design often result in various amounts of residue remaining in the container. The loss of such residue can be both expensive and hazardous.
The present invention is directed to providing an inexpensive and efficient device for eliminating the problems and dangers of the indicated representative procedure.